1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to body implants; and, more particularly, pectoral implants for men.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Breast implants for women have been known for many years. Such implants are generally made of a medical grade of silicon elastomer material. If a man wanted to build up his chest, he had to engage in strenuous exercises over a long period of time. It has been suggested that pectoral implants can be made to the chest of a male to build up various parts of the human body. One such article on chest and calf implants appeared in the Dec. 9, 1990 issue of the Los Angeles Times, magazine section, page 46. In this article, the insertion of six inch long tapered pieces of silicone into a slit in the armpit of a man is disclosed. The man's own tissue encapsulates the implants and holds them in place.
The article goes on to say that bodybuilders have used this technique to simulate a built-up body. Such chest implants can be used to build up one's chest where exercising is difficult or impossible. The applicant herein is discussed in the aforementioned article as providing one such individual with chest implants.
No prior art patent is known relating to chest implants and the method of implanting the same. In the implants discussed in the aforementioned article, three separate and independent pieces of implant material must be surgically installed and then "fanned out" to simulate the natural contours of the patient's chest. Thus, the pieces must be carefully aligned.
There is thus a need for a single chest implant and a method for implanting the same that can simulate the natural contours of a male chest.